Jimmy Casket
Jimmy "Jimbo" Casket is played by Jordan Frye and is the tertiary antagonist of VenturianTale. He is a psychopathic and murderous entity capable of possessing people, and most commonly takes possession of Johnny Ghost. Jimmy is self-proclaimed to be the world's most renowned murderer. There was a period of time when he held control over his host and went on a massive murder spree. More recently, his appearances have been fewer and far between, as Johnny Ghost has been much better at staying in control. Jimmy has a psychopathic personality and takes immense pleasure from killing people. Even when he has no intent to kill, he seems to enjoy creeping people out and making them nervous. He frequently asks people if they want to know his secret, typically resulting in the death of whoever he was talking to. No one living yet knows what his true secret is, or what consequences might come should he ever reveal it. Jimmy seems to crave attention and often uses his maniacal tactics to get it. Even if he is weaponless, he can still terrify armed police and other murderers. He often becomes overly confident, which, as a result, leads to his downfall. He relies on his ability to terrify people and his deadly skills with a knife to keep him alive, but he inevitably leaves himself open to attack, and is eventually taken out. He seems to be immortal in some way, and always comes back from the dead at a later time. Relationships Johnny Ghost/Gregory Jimmy Casket is not the same person as Johnny Ghost, but Ghost is in a way his host, they share the same body. In the VenturianTale PUBG Q&A Livestream (December 27, 2017), Jordan Frye was asked if he knew what Multiple Personality Disorder (MPD) is, he replied with "Yes, I know what that is, I think. Doesn't Johnny Ghost and Jimmy Casket kind of fall under that, don't they? I think it's the same sort of thing, just on a more extreme sort of idea. It's literally two people in the same person, because I don't think Jimmy Casket is the same person as much as it's like.. I don't know." At some point in Ghost's young life, Jimmy held major control over him for a span of a couple of years, going on a murder spree and earning himself the title of the "world's most renowned murderer". Johnny Toast was away in England attending school during this time, and unable to aid his friend. Ghost's memories have been altered so that he has no recollection of Jimmy Casket possessing him. He "blacks out" whenever Casket takes over (though he seemed to regain some memory of this during his time in the Dream Zone). In 2016, Dipper Pines, in an attempt to purge Casket from Ghost's system, unintentionally gave Casket a corporeal form. Casket has not had as strong a hold in Ghost's mind since, although he is still there, to an extent. The video called A Real Guy. In A Real Room. In A Real World seems to be about casket, and has Jimmy as the original persona and Johnny as a fake name he starts using after killing a woman named Betty. It is most likely he started using the name Johnny because he forgot his real name after a car crash he had while fleeing and Johnny and Jimmy eventually split into two separate personas. However, this video not only conflicts with the established lore, but Jordan has also said that we should not take the video as a confirmation of these events, or that it may be an alternate universe. Gregory Gregory is Johnny Ghost's younger self. Whenever Johnny Ghost is confronted with the name Gregory, Jimmy Casket makes an appearance, possibly due to his tragic past. Cardboard Friend is also directly linked to Jimmy Casket as said by Jordan Frye. Sally Sally and Jimmy have only interacted a few times, Jimmy apparently killed the family of Sally's stepmother Sally Betty Jessica. Johnny Toast While the interaction between these two characters has not been seen, it has been shown that Toast is aware of Jimmy Casket's presence within Ghost's mind. Johnny Toast goes great lengths avoiding discussion about Casket. When Johnny Ghost seems to be having a Casket moment, Toast quickly attempts to distract him, calm him down, or at some moments, encourages him to take his pills. Toilet Toucher Jimmy Casket is deathly afraid of the Toilet Toucher, and they may even be considered enemies. He seems to fear being locked in a bathroom alone due to Toilet Toucher's teleporting abilities with toilets. Tommy Casket Tommy Casket is one of the many supposed fathers of Jimmy Casket as well as Johnny Ghost (They have the same father, meaning they are in such case related, but nothing has been revealed yet). Tommy was shown to have some of the same murderous tendencies, even telling victims about his secret, much like Jimmy does. Jonathan Ghost Sr. Jonathan Ghost Senior was one of the many supposed fathers of Johnny Ghost. He was killed by Kermit The Claw. Gregory Dave Casket Gregory Dave Casket is one of the many supposed fathers of Jimmy Casket/Johnny Ghost. He is unique as the only one who's still alive but in prison. He let Jimmy escape after he killed a family friend named Betty. Stacie Casket While her maiden name is unknown, Stacie Casket was the mother of Jimmy Casket or/and Johnny Ghost. She is the only named incarnation of Jimmy/Johnny's mother. She died sometime before Jimmy's second birthday and is implied to have been killed by her husband. She most likely really loved and cared about her son because her ghost appeared to him to help him escape but he refused to leave. Her being dead and her husband being alive conflicts with the established lore due to Johnny Ghost saying his mother was still alive and his father was dead on multiple occasions. During the video she debuted in Gregory Dave told Jimmy that his mother wasn't the woman they thought she was, Jimmy may have misunderstood what he meant by this and thought he meant she was a man, leading to the secret where he says his mother was a man. Johnny Cranky Johnny Cranky once stated that he and "Jimmy" were part of an organization called Destroyers of Investigators Extraordinaire (DIE/DoIE). He did not specify whether or not he was referring to Jimmy Casket or some other Jimmy, but it is heavily implied. Quotes *"Hey! Do you want to know my secret?" *"Do you ever have the sudden urge to...bite someone?" *"One of us is a murderer, the other is an insane maniac, but who is truly a threat?" *"I just freed her mind from her mortal body. With a knife." *"Ow. Someone scratched my back with a knife. I hate when that happens." *"She dropped the vase-like I dropped the bass!" *"Stab stab stab!" * "Ooh, I'm like-a Legolas up in here!" * "I'm going to put ya in a casket. 'Cause my name is Jimmy Casket!" * "Hey, come here... I wanna give you a hug! With a knife! In your back!" Trivia *Johnny Ghost knows about Jimmy's existence, but he is not aware that Jimmy Casket sometimes takes control over him. Ghost does not remember what happens during the time of the blackout. *He appears on a web page in the Welcome To The Game with a few signature lines. The quote goes as follows "My name is Jimmy Casket, the world's most renowned murderer. I'm gonna put ya in a casket, 'cause my name's Jimmy Casket! Ya better start runnin' cause the Kidnapper, and The Breather aren't the only ones in town. >:)" * Jimmy's favorite color is red, and he prefers onions to 'the yellow condiment.' * At one time, Jimmy ran the Creepypasta College/mental institution. *Jimmy seems to have an interest in Pokemon. *Jimmy fears the Toilet Toucher. It is unknown why. *Jimmy has a phobia of macaroni, and has nightmares about it eating him. *Jimmy serves as an enemy in ''Five Nights at Venturiantale ''during Night 8, replacing Bethany during that night. *Jimmy has actually told people his "secret" before, but it changes from time to time. His most notable secrets are that he doesn't know how to read, and that his mother was a man. *Jimmy was the victor of the 2014 Character Tournament. Category:Evil Category:VenturianTale 2013 Category:VenturianTale 2014 Category:VenturianTale 2015 Category:VenturianTale 2016 Category:Character Category:Murder Category:Insane Category:Johnny Ghost Category:Gregory Category:Jordan Frye Category:Ghost Category:Maniacs Category:Jimmy Casket Category:Antagonist Category:Villans Category:Psycho Category:Serial killer Category:The Possible Ghost/Casket/Gregory Family Category:Roleplay Category:Male Category:Status Unknown Category:Multiple personalities Category:Gregory.Gregory Category:Evil counterpart Category:Gmod Characters Category:Gmod characters Category:Characters who might be the same person as another character Category:Articles in need of cleanup Category:Articles in need of citation Category:Articles in need of better photos Category:Things you should run from Category:Destroyers of investigators extraordinaire